naruto kumo ninja
by the angry typist
Summary: what if naruto ran from the village at age 12? never meet any of his friends? ended up as a kumo nin? and was at konoha with his teammates on a 5-day vacation? what would happen?
1. the arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

**also gaarashukaku please remember I'm am new to fan fiction . net so I've had some problems anyway here's the real 1st chapter**

**

* * *

**It was October 10th the 15th anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat while everyone was drunk and happy 3 cloaked figures walked through the crowd on the backs of their cloaks were the faces of animals one a fox another a wolf the last a cat who was trailing behind

"Yo cat hurry up!!"

"Shut up wolf!!"

"now cat is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?" the one named wolf turned red at this point

"DAMN-IT FOX I TOLD YOU SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!" wolf exploded at fox

"Suuuuuure she's not" fox smirked under his hood

They continued in silence for a while when they passed a play of the Kyuubi fight and the people cheered when kyuubi "died"

Fox scowled at the play

"Fox we should get going to the Hokage tower. Cat you find us some place to eat fox and i are going to find us a place to stay k?"

"OK wolf" she said as she shushined away

Time skip 2 hours later

"Well we're here" fox said to wolf

"Sure you'll do ok?" wolf asked concerned

"Yes I am sure"

"OK then let's-"

"HALT WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE WITH LORD HOKAGE? ANSWER FAST AND MY DOG WILL NOT TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!!" a boy said as his dog growled

'What they smell like a wolf and fox?'

"Hmmmm an Inuzuka" wolf said

"Yep Kiba Inuzuka heir to the Inuzuka clan" Kiba said proudly

"Mm arrogant as all Inuzakas are maybe you should hold your tongue Inuzuka filth!!" wolf yelled

"How dare you insult my clan" Kiba retorted at this point fox decided to intervene and spoke with a near demon voice

"**Wolf stop we do not want a fight. it would be bad for our village rep and our village already has a bad rep here"** after this his voice eased up "Kiba-san forgive my teammate he had an unpleasant experience with an Inuzuka when he was young. now then we are here to discuss maters with your kage about mine and my 2 teammates vacation." fox said calmly

"Ok I'll let you speak with him go on through"

"Thank you Kiba-san" was said by both as they passed him

End of chapter one

* * *

**well is it good? bad? ether way please review and tell me what you think**

**who are the the cloaked figures guess right and get a cookie**

**LATER**


	2. going to the hokage

**disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

* * *

As wolf and fox walked toward the Hokage's office they chatted about nothing and be for they knew it they were at the door knock knock

"Come in" a slightly aged voice said from behind the door

As fox and wolf walked through the door the Hokage spoke again

"Kiba told me you 2 would like to speak to me" he said calmly wolf then spoke

"Yes we would like to speak with you about my 2 teammates and mine stay here; you see we are from Kumo and would like to stay here without being attacked"

"I see I'll let ninja under my control know about your stay and tell them not to attack you. You'll be staying in between the Hyuuga mansion and an apartment complex across the village"

After that fox decided to speak

"Ne, Hokage-san?"

"Yes?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Why are you putting us where you're putting us?" fox asked staring at him and while he was the Hokage could have sworn he saw three black tomoes slowly spinning in his eyes but decided to answer

"Because there are Hyuuga staying at the places you're staying in between"

"So who's the Hyuuga in the complex?" wolf asked out of pure curiosity

"Ex-Hyuuga actually she was disowned and her name is…"

* * *

**End of chapter**

**those of you who can guess who the ex-hyuuga is you get free ramen **

**by the way if you have any sugestions tell me them in your reviews**


	3. memoria

Vayn trust me I only made ch2 that short to build suspense you have a long chapter ahead of you

Now to any readers I'm considering giving all of team "fox" 3 blood lines 2 custom 1 of which was one that I was planning to use in my first fic the other already made by someone I intend on asking for permission first and the final one I think is canon whether I do or not is up to you! In your review (if you give one) tell me if I should include the blood lines or not

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"…Hinata Uzumaki" after hearing that fox blushed not that anyone could see it

As they were talking cat snuck into the room with about ten times as much stealth than a kage (I'll explain later) the hokage than continued

"She decided to take the last name in honor of her first crush…"

"Naruto Uzumaki" cat finished for him all three startled at how none of them heard her but Wolf snapped out of it frist because he had an uncomfortable (or comfortable if you're Jiraiya) encounter with her stealth

_Flash back_

_It was a normal day at fox's, wolf's, and cat's apartment and wolf was getting ready for a shower and turned on the water but decided to brush his **filed to a point **teeth. As he brushed them Cat who was temporarily blinded from a mission got in to the shower however wolf not noticing her proceeded to the shower as soon as he noticed her, her sight miraculously came back they then proceeded to pass out via nose bleeds and landed in a compromising position on each other. Just outside a certain super pervert was getting it alllll down giggling all the while_

_End flash back_

"how do you know about him?"

Cat then said "he's on our team"

And that's when it dawned on him the person named fox was Naruto!!(if you did not see this coming you are an idiot)

"Naruto is that really you?"

"Sorry but Naruto **Uzumaki **no longer exists there's only Naruto Kazama now"

"So you know who your father is?"

"Yes he does. Now cat please tell me why you are here so soon" wolf answered for him then asked cat

"I got a message from raikage-sama."

"Well are you waiting for the apocalypse? Spit it out woman!!"

"he wants us to participate in the Chuunin exams"

"Ok then may we participate?"

"Yes you can I know your code names but I need to know your names for the record"

"Well mine is Ten-oite Sogekihei and cats name is Yugito Nii" was all wolf said

"ok thank you may go to your hotel"

"thank you sir" was said by all three


	4. blood line reveled

Alright guys 3 issues

1 your telling me to make longer chapters listen if you compared me to Shikamaru I would make him seem active

2 an author has yet to pm me about using his/her personal blood line use so have to hold up on the use of it

3 guys I realy need your help on this!! You have to tell me should I include the blood lines or not im using 1 in this chapter now **please** vote on the others

Heres some help with the names

Wolf- Ten-oite Sogekihei

Cat-Yugito Nii

Fox-Naruto Kazama

Also Tenten is a bit of a pervert but only when she thinks of fox and wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto there happy? (damn suits)

* * *

Ten-oite Sogekihei, yugito and Naruto were happily walking to their hotel but decided to take a detour through the village festival

"We should hurry to our hotel" fox said

"Agreed" said Cat

"HOLD IT!! Listen you Kumo bastards you are not getting Hinata-chan" a new voice said

"Hmmm? Oh you're that Inuzuka punk from before well then what is it that makes you better that us that allows you to boss us around?" wolf asked

"Well we have 7 blood line clans 2. You guys in Kumo never stand up for your selves …

(Kiba then goes on to list 97 more reasons on why Konoha is better than Kumo)… and reason 100 is that demon whore they have"

SNAP!! The last reason kiba listed broke wolfs last restraint sure insult his village he'll brush it off but insult his friends then your put on _thin _ice but the one thing you **do not **want to do is…

"not only that I bet you can't even hit the broad side of a barn"

**SLAM!! **…insult his aim

"First of all FYI my aim is 100/100" wolf said before being interrupted

"oh really then how about a match after you're through with him?" a new voice asked

When wolf turned around he saw a girl that can only be described as very pretty

Pink Chinese dress brown hair tied in dual buns

'not my type of girl but ya never know'

"no thanks after I'm through beating him down I'll be bushed and need some sleep"

"ohh no you don't we have band practice tonight!" said fox about to grab wolf by the collar of his shirt

"hold up and second of all we are no longer after the Byakugan dog breath!! We already have a doujutsu"

"Oh really and what one might that be?"

After that being said wolf smiled

"**mine **" was all he said in a demonic voice as his left eye morphed from the normal eye shape to the crosshair of a gun and in his right eye one could see veins bulging everyone was too scared to speak

"Sogekiheimanako activation!!" he then pulled out a kunai threw it and it landed 3 inches from preventing Kiba from producing an heir all the while pulling on a smile nearly identical to Anko's sadistic smile as that happened the entire village felt KI in the amounts only a demon could produce

"woooolf how many times have I told you not to do that, you know you can only use that in interrogation" fox said leaking even more KI wolf was too scared to speak

"you and I both know what happens if you break the self made rules of the team" fox said in a faux sweet voice that made wolf know he was in trouble and he was quivering with fear. images of his punishment flashed through his head that made him see a new meaning of fear

"as punishment you have to play bass tonight during practice" fox said

"fine let's get to the hotel " fox pulled out a flash bomb undetected

"see ya later at the Chuunin exams!!" fox yelled just as loud as the canon Naruto

"HOLD IT IM NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YE-" kiba was cut off mid sentence as fox threw the flash bomb down and all 3 disappeared ala sheik from ocarina of time

The spectacle ended the villagers and ninja went back to the festival

Tenten heading back to the festival was thinking of the kumo ninjas

_'that wolf character was kinda hot **wonder how much of a wolf he is!!'**_

_'and that fox guy was sooo cute he looked so much like a fox** think he can think on the fly like one too?'** _

_I hope I exceded your expectations in this chapter_

_- sheik would throw down a deku nut temporarily blind link and disappear in that short time_

_If any one can guess why I choose the code names for team fox then you 10 cookies_


	5. notice

**Notice**

**I know I've been gone a very long time but today I come to you to ask for help you see I had a look over my past chapters and said "man I suck" so if any of the readers can recommend me a beta that will nudge me along (read order me to get it done if I don't have a reasonable excuse) he could help me enhance my writing style so If you have a suggestion please pm me of leave it in a review**


End file.
